


Lace

by fairygodpiggy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Day One - Crownsguard, Edging, Gladio's in lace panties and that's all I need in life, Lace Panties, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Promptio Week 2018, Rimming, Teasing, bottom!gladio, top!prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygodpiggy/pseuds/fairygodpiggy
Summary: There were two things that Gladio knew for a fact:The first was that his fellow Crownsguard members vastly underestimated Prompto Argentum. The second was that watching Prompto in action turned him the fuck on.There were two things that Gladio knew for a fact. But now, there was a third, and he hadn't discovered it until today:Wearing lace panties, per Prompto's request, was both a blessing and a curse.[Promptio Week 2018, Day One - Crownsguard]





	Lace

**Author's Note:**

> You should know I have a very strong kink for men in panties, and I also love bottom!Gladio. I want to thank everyone in the Quicksilver Trip Ship discord for being my enablers. What can I say? You guys... are the best.

    There were two things that Gladio knew for a fact:  
  
    The first was that his fellow Crownsguard members vastly underestimated Prompto Argentum. Despite his corded muscles, they took one look at his slight figure and targeted him as the weak link. They'd find out soon enough that the pipsqueak was slippery, clever, and relentless.  
  
    But, they didn't see his perfect target practice every day, sheets riddled with large holes where he hit bullseyes with every lethal shot. They didn't see him benching nearly half his body weight. They didn't see his record-setting times on the track.  
  
    That was the beauty of Prompto Argentum, though. He was unassuming, but Gladio knew that his boyfriend was among the most skilled members of the Crownsguard.  
  
  
  
    The second thing was that watching Prompto in action turned him the fuck on.  
  
  
  
    There were two things that Gladio knew for a fact. But now, there was a third, and he hadn't discovered it until today:  
  
    Wearing lace panties, per Prompto's request, was both a blessing and a curse.  
  
  
  
    He'd been hard almost immediately after putting them on. All he could do was tuck himself along the left side of the garment, slide on his formal Crownsguard uniform, and pray to the gods no one stared too hard at the bulge in his trousers that barely passed as part of a crease in the fabric.  
  
    All the pomp and circumstance was in celebration of the winter solstice, and so the formalities required a festive ball on the citadel's rooftop, amidst all the festivals going on throughout the snow-covered city. A magical barrier maintained by Noctis and the Kingsglaive would serve to shield the guests from the snow as well as keep them warm - all while lessening the workload of the King.  
  
    First things first, his Majesty would make a speech. Noctis stood to the King's left along with Ignis. Prompto was positioned to the left and slightly behind Ignis, and Gladio behind both of them. Clarus, Dustin, Monica, and Cor mirrored their positions to Regis's right.  
  
    They had their hands clasped behind their backs while the King spoke, unmoving except to scan the crowd. With so many security measures just to gain entry to the citadel and its rooftop, in addition to all the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive present, the risk of threats was low. Still, they had to at least appear vigilant.  
  
    Gladio had almost forgotten his earlier predicament until something brushed a little too near his crotch. Prompto and Ignis had both shifted ever-so-slightly, so it was probably an accident. He took a slow, deep breath and willed his body to... at least  _try_  to calm down.  
  
    Then, he tensed as he felt it again: something brush against the front of his pants, barely grazing the bottom edge of his concealed erection. He felt it twitch with interest, and then  _jump_  with intrigue as a much more purposeful touch traced his hardness.  
  
    In his peripheral vision, he finally spotted Prompto's index finger, reaching out inconspicuously to tease Gladio's clothed cock. Luckily, they were standing close enough that no one would spot it. No one stood behind them, and the crowd was narrow enough that it couldn't be seen from the side. That was his only saving grace.  
  
    Gladio gulped and focused on schooling his expression so no one would suspect anything.  
  
    That finger found the tip of his cock head and rubbed little circles into it. A bolt of lust sizzled through Gladio's core, and he mentally rolled his eyes back at how good the contact felt with the texture of the lace.  
  
    Prompto continued to simply rub and tease him, quietly working him up until his muscles were taught and his jaw clenched. In his attempt to bring no attention to himself, his eyes glazed over a bit - from both concentration and building need.  
  
    Prompto was driving him crazy.  
  
    He wanted to rut against that hand, against Prompto's ass, until he was spilling in his uniform. He didn't even care about the thought of ruining it. Gods, he wanted so much more than just a teasing fingertip.  
  
    Several agonizing minutes passed until the King was done speaking, all the while every last fiber of Gladio's concentration was spent not moving or reacting to the fingers secretly tracing up and down his length. If anyone asked what his king had spoken about, he wouldn't be able to answer. He could imagine Prompto looking every bit the professional Crownsguard he was trained to be, save for the hint of a smug smile curling the corners of his lips.  
  
    Once they were free to roam about, Gladio found himself being practically dragged behind a convenient row of greenery, separated from the rest of the crowd.  
  
    "You actually wore them." Prompto said with a hushed voice, grinning up at the brunet. Those usually bright periwinkle eyes were dark and hungry. "Show me."  
  
    Out of habit, Gladio scanned their surroundings, but they were mostly obscured. His heart was practically galloping in his chest as he unbuckled his belt and undid his pants, tugging them down below his hips.  
  
    They were delicate looking, and such a light shade of pink they almost looked white. Looking down and seeing the contrast between his uniform and the petal pink lace trapping his achingly hard cock was... obscenely arousing.  
  
    "Gods..." Prompto breathed, taking in the sight. His fingers stroked reverently over him, pressing against the tip until precum oozed through the fabric. "I wanna fuck you so much right now... I wanna see you cum, I wanna make you ruin these."  
  
    "Prom, please..." Gladio begged with a quiet moan. He wasn't sure what he was asking for exactly, but he wanted it- anything to get the friction and pleasure his body was screaming for.  
  
    Prompto was quiet as he thought for a moment. He pulled Gladio's pants back up, fastening them and his belt, before stepping back.  
  
    "I need to ask Ignis something. He owes me a favor, after all." Prompto announced cheerfully, winking playfully at the suffering shield and leaving him alone.  
  
    Gladio found a ledge to sit on, taking a deep breath, filling his lungs with fresh air. If he didn't calm himself now, there was no way he was getting through this night.

 

    He stood when he was confident his erection had flagged, at least enough to no longer be noticeable or distract him. While he was _technically_ allowed to relax and mingle, he still needed to focus on his surroundings just in case. At that moment, the Marshal passed by. Gladio hesitated momentarily, hoping Cor wouldn't spot him. He shouldn't have been so naïve. Cor swept his gaze over the area as he walked, and did a small double take when he caught sight of Gladio frozen like a statue.

    Cor's face settled into a frown, "Gladio. What are you doing back here? I would have thought you'd be spending time with Ignis, Prompto, and His Highness."

    "I, uh, wanted to make a quick sweep of the blind spots over here." Thank the Astrals Gladio was good at thinking on his feet. Cor made a face that meant he was satisfied with the response.

    "A good idea, but that's not your job tonight." The fierce creases in the Marshal's face eased as he clapped Gladio on the back, "Relax, and have some fun."

     _He's one to talk_ , Gladio thought, but decided not to question Cor. He nodded and waded through the crowd back to his small group of friends.

    "Ah, Gladio, there you are." Ignis spoke up as Gladio neared. Gladio groaned internally because his father and the King happened to be with the group, conversing. The two older men looked up at the young Shield's approach.

    "We thought you'd gotten lost, son." Clarus grinned and clapped his son on the back.

    "I was just, uh, surveying the area, but the Marshal told me to go relax." Gladio returned the grin sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

    "As you should." King Regis said with a glimmer in his eye.

    "Gladio," Ignis set his hand down on a broad shoulder, "Would you mind showing Prompto to a quiet room? He mentioned needing to make a phone call."

    "Oh, sure. Let's go, Prom." Gladio said casually, though he was suddenly a bundle of nerves inside. Arousal was bubbling up to the surface once more - this must have been that 'favor' from Ignis that Prompto had mentioned. He wondered what the blond had in mind. He quickly shoved his hands into his pockets to cover up the erection that had sprung back to life at the mere thought of Prompto touching him again.

    "Coming! Uh, Y-Your Majesty. Lord Amicitia." Prompto nervously bowed to each of them as he excused himself from their company. They grinned amusedly at him, nodding their heads in response.

 

❈❈❈❈❈

 

    Once inside, Prompto led the way. Gladio was taken to the elevator, then down a familiar hallway that he knew led to the Council's conference room. Prompto slipped a key from his pocket - likely given to him by Iggy - and unlocked the ornate wooden door.

    They were both silent as they walked in. With a click, the door was locked again and Prompto continued to walk to the opposite end of the room without bothering to turn the lights on. Instead, the city's lights cast the room in a dim, serene glow. Gladio only felt his anticipation mount as he trailed behind his boyfriend. He stopped when the blond did, waiting patiently for the order he knew must be coming.

    "Strip." The one word command was all Prompto said the moment he sat in the chair at the head of the table, legs crossed and looking surprisingly elegant.

    He started by simply removing his shoes and socks. Then, Gladio undressed with slow, measured, sensual movements. It was a somewhat of a show, to allow Prompto to drink in the sight of his bare skin, the muscles moving fluidly beneath. He turned while letting his shirt and jacket slide down his arms, giving his Dom a view of his tattoo curving over the chiseled muscles of his shoulders and back. 

    This was followed up with unfastening his pants, gradually pulling them down so just a hint of lace was revealed. The panties barely covered the tops of his ass cheeks, but the cut emphasized how round and shapely they were. The pants were dropped completely and he stepped out of them.

    "Show me." Came Prompto's next command. Gladio obeyed and turned to face the blond once more. It was exhilarating, standing in an empty conference room in front of Prompto with nothing but soft, delicate lace covering and restraining his swollen, aching cock.

    A smirk pulled at Prompto's lips and he crooked a finger, beckoning Gladio closer. Prompto moved to the edge of the chair as Gladio stepped forward. He was now eye-level with the staining erection, and Gladio could feel the puffs of warm air from Prompto's mouth. A full-bodied shiver ran through him at the sensation.

    "You're already leaking so much." Prompto observed, reaching up to knead experimentally at Gladio's thighs. He then slid his hands up and around to do the same to Gladio's toned rear, making the large man's breath stutter. His trapped dick gave a strong throb.

    Prompto leaned in, leaving light, fleeting kisses over the shaft before nuzzling. Gladio let out a soft whimper - the blond's nose rubbed just under the flared edge of the head.

    Prompto looked up and met Gladio's honey-colored gaze, "So wet for me..."

    The words tore a full-on whine from Gladio's chest, and he felt his face heat because of it. He'd never made that kind of noise before - or, at least, he'd never consciously heard himself make it before. For just a moment, Prompto indulged him with a soft, fond smile before it turned smug.

    "Lie on the table. Arms above your head."

    Gladio's heart thumped against his rib cage as he lifted himself onto the conference table and scooted himself back far enough to recline. He allowed his legs to fall open and his toes to curl over the edge. His arms rested above his head, as requested, though he kept their positioning casual and relaxed.

    Prompto stood and leaned down between his legs. The next thing Gladio knew, that hot mouth was on him, licking  _slowly_  from base to tip. He mouthed at his length, covering every last inch. The Shield let out a ragged moan, involuntarily pushing up against Prompto's soft, pink lips. He gasped out a small curse as those lips sucked in one ball, then the other.

    He felt electric currents course through his core as that devious tongue swirled endless circles against the tip. Prompto suckled sweetly, slurping up the fresh precum that gushed from the tip at the sensation. He hummed appreciatively as he pulled back, licking his lips with an utterly filthy look in his eyes.

    The soft, feminine lace, now soaked with saliva, clung to Gladio's thick cock in the most goddamned erotic way. Prompto was staring at it with a hunger like he'd never seen before. The blond took a moment to unbuckle his belt and undo his pants enough to allow his reddened dick to spring out of its confines.

    The way the dark head shined from being so needy and engorged made Gladio bite his lip hard. He wanted that in his mouth - wanted to feel and taste it on his tongue and spilling down his throat.

    Prompto stepped back to drink in sight of Gladio laid out for him, ready for the taking. The Shield loved this most about his boyfriend: that he indulged Gladio's desires to be ordered around, to be pampered, and to be on the receiving end. He indulged Gladio's fantasies of being the one moaning and writhing underneath someone.

    Gladio was big and muscular, and looked every bit like the dominant partner everyone always assumed he was - not that he minded. But, _gods_ , being submissive was so much better sometimes.

    Prompto always dealt with the opposite problem, so naturally he'd been over the moon when Gladio made the suggestion.

    The blond pumped himself with a relaxed pace. He pushed it down and let it go to show the larger man how turned on he was. Prompto's cock bounced back up, standing proud and rock hard. He continued working himself calmly while he stretched his free arm to tweak Gladio's nipples.

    "Mmmnn, _Prompto_... _Please_..." Gladio groaned, arching into the touch.

    The blond's hand left the hardened nubs and trailed down his abs. He raked his fingers through the thick, but neat trail of dark hair that started at Gladio's belly button.

    "Hmm..." Prompto contemplated, gazing at the impressive display. "Turn over. Ass up."

    Gladio trembled all over as he changed position, feeling as eager as his cock was. His erection pushed the fabric of the underwear further from his body with every desperate throb.

    Once he was on his knees with his rear high up in the air, and resting his head on his arms, Prompto seemed to waste no time in lapping at his twitching hole through the barely-there fabric. The texture against such a sensitive place nearly overwhelmed Gladio's brain with pleasure. Fingers pulled the panties to the side, and Gladio whimpered at the first light brush of the blond's tongue as it traced his rim.

    "You're shivering, babe. You that excited?" Prompto whispered against his skin, causing his body to shake violently.

    Gladio nodded. Looking between his legs, he watched as pale, slim fingers reached down and rubbed teasingly at his balls. His cock throbbed and dripped, slowly creating a puddle right on the table beneath him as Prompto started mouthing and licking his entrance.

    He started picking up the pace soon enough, pushing his tongue deliciously inside of Gladio. He paused every so often to nip and bite at the Shield's perfectly toned ass.

    Gladio could only pant and give choked-out cries of ecstasy. He clawed at the table to find some kind of hold -  _anything_  that could be used to ground him as he felt himself practically ascending under Prompto's attention. There was nothing but a smooth surface, and so Gladio cursed, then begged, and then cursed more. His legs were jello, shaking hard as he fought to keep himself supported. He didn't know how loud he was - everything seemed loud and silent all at once. The only thing he could focus on was how Prompto's mouth sent spikes of pleasure deep in his core. Yet he wanted  _more_. He wanted to feel Prompto  _deeper_.

    The only logical thing to do was reach back and press the blond's face closer.

    He could feel the smile from Prompto a split-second before a loud, sharp smack sounded. A mild sting radiated from his ass where Prompto had swatted him. It also meant that Prompto had stopped eating him out and he almost wanted to  _cry_.

    His boyfriend pulled at his shoulder to turn him over once more.

    "On your back again. And  _hands over your head_." Prompto demanded with only a hint of a grin. He helped Gladio scoot to the very edge of the table and pushed his knees up to his tattooed shoulders.

    "I know what you want, big guy. Don't you worry." The blond purred, rubbing his sheathed and slicked shaft over Gladio's fluttering entrance. Gladio hadn't even noticed when Prompto had managed to roll on a condom and prepare himself.

    "I'm so fucking close, babe... I won't last long." Gladio gasped in a daze as Prompto pushed in to the hilt with ease. The blond very deliberately pulled out just far enough so he could massage Gladio's prostate with small, little rolls of his hips.

    " _Fuu-uck!_ " Gladio moaned, arching. His mind was going fuzzy.

    "I don't expect you to last long." Prompto said, snapping his hips forward, tearing a pleasured cry from his boyfriend. He did it again and again, almost pulling completely out, and then slamming back in. He was practically growling from the effort of maintaining the rough pace, "I wanna see you get those dirty. They look so fucking sexy on your thick cock... Gods, I wanna see you cum in those pretty little panties for me, baby."

    Those words were the tipping point for Gladio. His body convulsed and he let out a long, guttural moan - maybe a scream, he wasn't sure. White, hot cum pushed through the thin lace, shooting in thick spurts across his hip and onto the table.

    "Oh,  _fuck! Aah-!_ " Prompto shouted, pushing in as deep as possible and grinding his hips while Gladio's insides squeezed him like a vice. Gladio could feel the faint throbbing inside himself as Prompto came. Both their movements came to a slow, gradual stop.

    Once Prompto caught his breath, he pulled out of Gladio and helped the larger man ease his legs back down into a comfortable position. It was slightly difficult to muster the energy to clean up, but they got it done. Prompto had apparently come prepared with not only personal wipes, but also alcohol wipes for the furniture.

    "Oh, here. You might want these." Prompto said, pulling a pair of boxer briefs out of the armiger with a flash of blue magic.

    "You put 'em in there? Really?" Gladio asked with a laugh.

    "Hey, I only have so much room in my pockets."

    "Noct would kill you if he found out." Gladio sighed as he dressed. Prompto fixed up his pants and made sure his uniform wasn't rumpled.

 

    They finally made their way back to the rooftop and rejoined Noctis and Ignis - who were, thankfully, unaccompanied by Gladio's father and the King.

    Neither of them said a thing, however Ignis did shoot Gladio a knowing smirk while Prompto slipped the key back into the hand of its rightful owner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are loved and appreciated!
> 
> Come say hi to me!  
> | [tumblr](http://fairygodpiggy.tumblr.com/) | [art blarg](http://fairygodpiggyart.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/fairygodpiggy) |


End file.
